


Stealing Kisses

by LittleLynn



Series: Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Obi-Wan couldn’t sleep, it had been an adrenalin filled week and they had barely had a chance to rest, and when they had finally made it back to their quarters, his master hadn’t even made it to his bed, collapsing on their shared couch and asleep in minutes. Obi-Wan on the other hand, was too keyed up still to even think of rest.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076951
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Stealing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q111/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Q1!

Obi-Wan couldn’t sleep, it had been an adrenalin filled week and they had barely had a chance to rest, and when they had finally made it back to their quarters, his master hadn’t even made it to his bed, collapsing on their shared couch and asleep in minutes. Obi-Wan on the other hand, was too keyed up still to even think of rest. 

The mission had been the sort of thing that holonovels were made of, there were scheming politicians (weren’t there always), a young but capable queen, a kidnapping, an insurgent force, an attack on the planet, a conspiracy from a jealous uncle - everything. What it had all boiled down to was that Obi-wan and Qui-Gon had spent almost a week running through forests with that young and capable queen, dodging blaster fire, with no idea what politicians were ally or enemy and cutting down droids left right and centre. 

Obi-Wan was possibly never going to get out of his head the way Qui-Gon had looked dashing through the jungle, hair whipping around him, robes half shredded and with the queen in his arms after twisting her ankle at an inopportune moment - capable at ruling didn’t necessarily translate to well suited to jungle war survival - Obi-Wan had barely been able to keep up and he hadn’t been carrying anyone. 

The planet's climate had been hot and humid as well, which meant that while Obi-Wan looked flushed and blotchy for a week, Qui-Gon had practically glistened in a way that highlighted every mouth-watering curve of his muscles. His master had barely had a shirt left, by the time they had completed the mission, and order had been restored. Obi-Wan had barely had any self control or dignity left. 

There was no way that his master - his very perceptive master - hadn’t noticed Obi-wan’s constantly red face - and the heat could only be used to explain so much - nor was there any hope that he hadn’t noticed the way Obi-Wan’s eyes kept straying to his bare skin. He was pretty sure he’s also been biting at his lips without noticing it as well, because they felt decidedly chapped - his master had probably noticed that as well. 

But Qui-Gon had kept silent, hadn’t addressed it in any way, which, Obi-Wan supposed a little sadly, was as clear an answer as any. His master wasn’t interested in him as anything other than a padawan, and hopefully, if he was lucky, as a friend too after he was knighted. He could respect that, accept it, could even admit that it was probably the way things should be between them. But that didn’t make it any easier on him. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely sure how long he had been in love with his master, longer than he should have been, that was for sure, but it was difficult to pinpoint the exact moment his feelings had evolved. He just knew one day that he didn’t just love his master, he was  _ in _ love with his master. He hadn’t told anyone - though he was sure after this week that at the very least his master knew. 

He had made his peace with being alone in his feelings long ago, not least of all because his master could clearly do so much better than him. But also because they were jedi, which made it complicated anyway, and Qui-Gon was his master which only further muddied the issue. What could he offer a man like QUi-Gon Jinn really? 

Obi-Wan was watching his master sleeping on the couch, snoring gently, a sound that had lulled Obi-Wan to sleep on many nights of shared accommodation. His chest was rising and falling steadily, and he looked exhausted and handsome and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wonder what the harm would really be if he stole a kiss. Just one, that could carry him through the rest of his days, maybe it would even give himself some peace. 

He knew, really, that he shouldn’t. That it wasn’t right to kiss someone who you didn’t have permission to be kissing while they were asleep, he wasn’t dim. But he also wondered what the harm was, this wasn’t some stranger, it was his master, his master who was very forgiving to his every misstep. And it would only be this once, he would never do it again. Adrenaline was still coursing through Obi-Wan’s body and he wanted to know, just this once, what Qui-Gon’s lips and beard would feel like. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Obi-Wan crossed the room, knelt by the side of the couch, and pressed a chaste kiss to his master’s sleeping lips. Or at least, what he had thought were sleeping lips.

“What are you doing, padawan?” Qui-Gon murmured against Obi-Wan’s lips. His eyes flew open and he tried to reel back, only to have his arm caught in his master's large grip, and made to stay close. 

“Master I am so sorry, I know I shouldn’t have. I know this is a betrayal. I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“You are not telling the truth. You know,” Qui-Gon chided, Obi-Wan expected anger, even from a jedi, but Qui-Gonw as calm, controlled, even with his tight grip on Obi-Wan’s arm. 

“Yes. I am sorry, master. I...I just…”

“You just?” 

“I just wanted to kiss you. I know it was wrong,” Obi-Wan said, sagging in his master’s grip, fully prepared to be sent away. Perhaps he would wind up on Bandomeer after all. 

“Obi-Wan, have I ever refused you something that you have asked for?” Qui-Gon asked, Obi-Wan screwed his face up in confusion.

“Well yes, all the time. Just last week I asked you if I could handle the mirian reactor and you told me no, just a few days before that I asked you if we could take the mission to Ostaw and you said no, and before that - ” Obi-Wan was unceremoniously cut off by a hand over his mouth. 

“Have I ever refused you anything not related to a mission?” Qui-Gon corrected himself, eyes filled with mirth. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say yes but then paused, as not a single example leapt to mind.

“...no?”

“Would you like me to kiss you, padawan?” Qui-Gon asked, and Obi-Wan nodded frantically, sinking into the lips that pressed against his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't actually kiss sleeping people xoxo :') stay safe everyone!


End file.
